teafandomcom-20200213-history
WikiTea:To-do list
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Proposal: 2012-12-13 :This discussion was moved from WikiTea talk:Community Portal#Developing the Wiki as at 01:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Some discussion points: 1) Rearrange the categories: Possibly: *Teas *Tisanes (ie herbs and fruits etc) *Other (Mate etc) *Flavourings and other additions (possibly milk) *Equipment and Consumables (tea bags etc) *Countries/locations with tea connections (producing, processing etc) *Historical *Companies *Museums and galleries *Research, councils etc *Biographies *Lists and reference What else? 2) Have some indication when there are articles on WP (other than non-tea-related articles linked)/other wikis, particularly when there is more material (possibly in other languages). Likewise other accessible sources (eg Encyclopedia Britannica). Possibly 'Category:Wikipedia material available.' or somesuch. This is mainly to prevent repeated copying from WP and reversion to a more autonomous TW article. 3) At least some company articles will stay - or possibly developing the lists (with redirects to sections). 4) As we are free to use original research, emphasis is given to articles which are not viable on WP. These are for discussion - anything else to be added (I am in favour of keeping things in 'where reasonable': any views on the three articles listing the components of the Stash teas - my preference would be more towards 'Company X - teas and tisanes of (list)' and 'Tea Y - available from Companies (list)' - but likely to involve much work: this is the intent of 'various companies' on eg Thai oolong). :1) As a starting list for categories, it seems fine. Don't worry if it's incomplete, this wiki is in its (very!) early stages of development - I'm sure we can bulk up the list as needed. :The proper tree will also developed in time, I don't think we should lay down too rigid a list now. :2) A link in the external links section of a page will probably be the best option. :My two cents. MinorStoop 17:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not certain that "teas" and "tisanes" should be separate categories. There are a lot of flavored teas that are mixtures of Camellia sinensis leaves and fruits or such. (Most of the things that Teavana sells are of this nature!) And similarly for the third "other" category -- mate, rooibos, and the like are not qualitatively different from tisanes. This splitting seems unnecessary to me. -- BruceG (talk) 23:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :You say "at least some" company articles will remain. Why would any be deleted? -- BruceG (talk) 00:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) There are probably enough tea companies around the world to fill the equivalent of a telephone directory/Stanley Gibbons volume on stamps - but many will be obscure and the one-sentence-and-link will not develop (until someone checks and finds them gone). Should TW concentrate on 'making a list of companies' or 'other aspects'? I distinguished rooibos and mate as they seem to have slightly separate 'cultures' from tea (much as coffee and drinking chocolate/cocoa). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't noticed that. At least here, you go to the same places to buy them as you do to buy tea, and some places, like Teavana, actually blend them together. -- BruceG (talk) 11:47, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Convenience break Also to do: Tidying up the remaining entries on the Wanted pages (though some of them seem rather difficult to find). Anyone care to develop images for the badges? Possibly - bronze 'bud and two leaves', silver 'tea cup' and gold 'tea pot.' Jackiespeel (talk) 16:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Is there a 'cleanup tag' (for eg Varieties of Chinese Green Tea and a couple of others)? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::We just have to make one. In fact, I may have one on another wiki that I could import here to WikiTea. I can’t do it right now. I’ll do it later. But, should I forget, please don’t hesitate to remind me. — SpikeToronto 15:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC)